The Clear Ice Alchemist
by Sango-Is-Alone
Summary: Rei Yoko Glaciurs. A woman of mystery, served in the Ishbal war, and has alchemy of great proportions. Everyone believed that nothing can fell this mighty warrior. But, as her life changes dramatically; anything can happen.
1. A Sin Without A Sinner

**This is a little new for me, but hey, imma try to write FMA stories. Enjoy.**

"Hello Major." was repeated throughout Rei Yoko's day. She slid into the bathroom to avoid anymore confrontation. _Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. _Rei's hand rose from her side and pulled down her collar. The black ink was still there. Trying to transmute it had burned her hand severely. Nothing could wash away this burden. The sin her father had condemed himself with, was now being worn upon her. Rei Yoko splashed water on her face and looked up into the mirror, panting.

Her chest was in pain, her hand was enflamed, and her eyes were blind....

She always had her eyes covered. She knew people had started rumors. "Oh, her eyes can kill someone if stared into." or "I bet there aren't any eyes there." Her eyes held a secret, that no one should know. No one should see or hear what happened to her when she was younger. Although Rei thought of it as just a part of her life, others would hate her, try to kill her, once they knew what she was turning into. Rei pulled her bangs back and strained to see her pale face, her black bangs, red lips, purple hair, her dark purple eyes. Nothing. She could sense what she looked like, through her alchemy. But her eyes were useless. Only another obstacle getting in her way.

_Damn him and his lies. Damn him and everything he strove for me to be. I am an alchemist now! But, he is not here to see what he has achieved, what he has ruined, what he did to--_ The bathroom door swung open. A young woman walked in, to see nobody.

Rei appeared in the middle of the hall. Nobody freaked out. They were used to Rei appearing out of nowhere and start a conversation with someone like no big deal. Rei continued walking towards her destination, sensing the blood in everyone that walked by her. To others, she looked normal. The epitamy of what everyone in that building had to work for. Rei Yoko was treated like a goddess, someone to be respected. For she had been right there in the war. Alongside Armstrong, Kimbley, Mustang, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Tony Gabriel. She had done everything she was asked to do. And yet, Rei did not feel the same. Not anymore. Since the burned flesh on her hand, regenerated into the smooth skin she always maintained; without her own will of power.......

"WHAT THE HELL COLONEL----" Edward's ranting could be heard throughout the military building, although Rei had never met him, she could sense his short temper was only shrinking throughout the days of working alongside Colonel Mustang. _It's amazing he hasn't torn down this building...._Rei shook her head and grabbed the files she was supposed to deliver to Mustang. She smirked and phased into steam and traveled through the air towards Mustang's office. She "magically" appeared behind the Elric brothers and started speaking.

"Those files you wanted, sir." Rei saluted.

Edward jumped from the couch and got into a defensive mode. "Holy---"

"You know I never _want_ files, Major." Roy breathed out hard and took the files from Rei.

Rei turned and looked at Edward and Alphose's confused faces. She smirked and muttered, "The great Fullmetal Alchemist was afraid of a woman appearing behind him."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Ed's confused face turned into rage as he started flailing his arms about; trying to explain away the fact that he had been a little freaked out.

"Oh! Excuse my manners." Rei cleared her throat. "My name is Major Rei Yoko Glaciurs." She closed her eyes and sensed the pulling sensation of the coffee. Water pulsed throughout the warm liquid, allowing her to manipulate it into a cup and and land in her hands. She smiled, "And I am the Clear-Ice Alchemist."

Roy smirked and stood up. "This is the woman I want you to train with for a few days, Edward and Alphonse." He pulled out a red file from his desk and let it fall on his desk. "Before Major Glaciurs goes to Ishbal."

Glaciurs blinked, "Sir, I specifically asked not to go to Ishbal. There is nothing for me to do there." She had sensed nothing about chimeras or the homunculi.

"Not my orders, Major. Their King Bradley's orders." The colonel turned to Ed and Al. "I understand you want to go after Scar and the homunculi and in order for you to do that," back to Glaciurs, "you must train with the best."

Rei smiled, "Thank you for the compliment, sir. Get plenty of rest Fullmetal and Alphonse. I don't go easy on mediocre fighters." She turned, her long, purple hair flipped with her movement. Water poured from the water pitcher on the table and wrapped around her, and once the water stopped swirling, she was gone.

**Tony Gabriel is a new character. This chapter is short, because I want to know if people will actually want me to update it. **


	2. Memories, Plans, and Small Fabric

**Sorry for the long update, I was working on this chapter....But I hit a button on my keyboard and it killed the window T_T Now I "save" every five words lol XD Thanks for the reviews. I apreciate them. Be brutally honest; cause the story will be better that way. There will be a lot of new characters. But, hopefully it won't be confusing. :) Enjoy:**

_A bonfire sat in the middle of five logs. Dust swirled along the edges, gaining speed as it traveled past the encampment. Mustang and Gabriel were sitting on one of the logs, Hughes and Riza sat on the right log, and Kimbley sat off right across from Mustang. Rei Yoko was off healing injured soldiers, listening as her name was caried off in the wind._

_"What is up with that Glaciurs chick?" Kimbley asked, not caring if his voice was loud._

_"She is a MAJOR, Kimbley, and nothing is wrong with her." Armstrong defended. Being a Major, too, stroke his urge to beat the living tar out of Kimbley._

_Kimbley smirked and reached his hand through the fire and played with it, "Of course something is wrong with her. She never talks. Not even to the Fuhrer." _

_Roy sighed, "Rei Yoko hasn't been able to trust anybody. After what you did to that Ishbalan man."_

_"Which one?" Kimbley said, smugly._

_"The one with the tattoos. You blew his arm off and tried to take the other man's head off. And if that wasn't enough, you left Major Glaciurs there to tend to them alone. She won't even talk to Tony," Roy motioned towards Tony, "And they're best friends."_

_"If she can't handle what the war is throwing in her lap, then she should just leave." Kimbley muttered._

_"You really think I won't talk to anybody because I cannot handle this war?" Rei Yoko "magically" appeared inbetween Tony and Roy._

_Kimbley smirked, "Why don't you answer that one yourself?" _

_"I was given the honor to fight in this war alongside my brothers and sisters. The military saved my life. I owe a huge debt to the Fuhrer for asking me to vow my alligence to this service. I will do whatever is necessary to serve the King and to all that have helped me." Rei stood up and walked towards Kimbley and whispered, "And if you do not like the way I handle this war, then get over it. I have too many jobs to take care of then worry about you getting in my way." _

_Kimbley smirked and said, "Whatever." Then mouthed,"-----"_

"--- homunculi seem to be appearing around the military base a lot more often than usual. Wouldn't you agree, Major Glaciurs?" A military official stood at the front of a long table. At the far end, sat King Bradley. Half way down the table sat Colonel Mustang, Major Glaciurs, and Major Armstrong. An empty chair sat between Major Glaciurs and Armstrong for Major Gabriel, and another one by Mustang for Hughes.

"Yes," Being forced out of her flashback, made Rei Yoko hesitate, "Why, yes. I have noticed that many homunculi sightings have appeared near this military building. I believe," She pushed her chair back and stood, "Mind if I take over?" The man nodded, "I believe that the homunculi and their leader- if they have one- are targeting this building for a reason. If it was all military personel, then they would be at every building. I know it is not because this building has the highest power, since, King Bradley holds that entire power and would be targeting his own home."

Another military official asked, "Are you saying that the homunculi are targeting a person?"

"Yes, but 'target' is not the correct term I would use for this situation. If they were targeting a single person, they would attack said person on the street, or Envy; the shape-shifter, would infiltrate the main sector and find this person. They are not targeting someone. They're stalking someone. Gaining intell, following the person's work hours, learning strengths and weaknesses." Rei looked out the window, "We need to beef up security around you, King Bradley, and handle this problem with a fine touch. We cannot have the homunculi thinking we are on to them. The next time I have an encounter with Envy, I will try to gain access into his mind and see who they are after." Rei then looked at the Fuhrer, "I am only sorry that I was not fast enough to destroy Envy. Many casulties have occured since his first appearance."

"No need for an apology, Major. You are the Clear-Ice Alchemist and I know you will handle your assignment well. I will take your advice and add to my security. When you get back from your assignment in Ishbal; I want you to be part of my security detail." King Bradley stated.

"It would be an honor, sir." Rei saluted, along with everyone else in the room.

"This meeting is dismissed." King Bradley stood up and filed out of the room with his body guards and military officers. Mustang and Armstrong left as well, leaving Rei Yoko alone.

Rei sighed and leaned against the window, staring at the door. _I cannot believe that a homunculi is leading us. I have so many questions, but I cannot even begin to comprehend what the answers may be. _Rei turned her head and looked out the window. Ed and Al were arguing over a cat, again. _Oh, tomorrow is the day Mrs. Elric's death. I'm suprised they have not left yet. God, I miss her. She and her husband helped me through a bad time. I wish I never left their home. It was so warm and loving. Until, Mrs. Elric got pregnant. All hell broke loose then..._

_"SHE **CANNOT** STAY!" Mr. Elric's voice echoed throughout the house. _

_Rei stood against the wall, listening. Just like she did when her own father was working on his alchemy. Her mother would come around the corner and bring Rei away from the door, keeping her away from her father's dangerous projects. But, today, her mother would not come around the corner. Today, Rei would run._

_"What do you suppose we do? Her family's dead, there is no one out there looking for her! She'll be an older sister to our child. She'll--" Rei did not hear the lasty sentence. She was too busy throwing her clothes and little money in a bag, her powers controlling the ink flowing from her pen across liquid white paper. She was leaving. Hopefully to a place where someone could train her. Rei Yoko ran out the door and headed for the train. _

Rei held up her hand, then let it fall, the gravity pulled out a little bracelet made from yarn. _That's when I found my home. And ten years later, met Vida..._

All of a sudden, the glass shattered behind Rei, pulling her out of the window. She turned her body in midair and landed on her feet. If Rei was normal, her bones would have shattered from such a long fall. Rei looked over and saw a huge cannon with smoke coming from the top of it.

"I AM NOT A WHORE!" Mustang screamed and threw his fist around in the air at Ed.

"AND I AM NOT A MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF FABRIC THAT NO ONE CAN USE BECAUSE IT'S SO SMALL!" Ed yelled right back.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!"

"You know Ed, he's right, he never said that." Al's gentle voice came out from behind the screams.

"SHUT UP, AL!"

"Alright that's enough." Rei walked up and moved her hand in the air casually. Which forced Roy's and Ed's arms down to their bodies and their mouths to stay closed. "Now, care to explain to me who tried to kill me by breaking that window?" Rei pointed behind her to the shattered window, and the disturbed ground from her feet.

Both Roy and Ed shook their heads. Rei sighed and released them. "Whatever, I can read your minds." Rei turned around and created fog around the glass pieces, while creating a thick glue-like substance. The glass pieces fell into place on the window and the substance held them together. Rei looked back and controlled the cannon to disperse into pieces and dissapear back into the ground.

"Now, quit acting like children and get along for at least two seconds." Rei walked closer to the group.

Al sighed with relief because the squabble was over.

"There seems to be someone the homunculi are looking at more so than the normal person. Be on the lookout you two. Now that Lust has been killed, who knows what the homunculi are up to. I'm going up to the mail room to check on some things and then head home. Call me if you need anything."

Ed looked down and a phone number appeared on his palm.

"Don't worry it comes off." Rei would have attempted to wink, but there was no use.

Rei teleported into the mail room, signed in and grabbed the stack of mail for her. Her surroundings changed into her apartment as she threw junk mail onto her kitchen counter. Then she read a paper and dropped it. The words scarred in her brain:

**_Like the new tat, Lust?_**

**Wheeee. Hope you liked it :)**


	3. First Thursdays or, Maybe Fridays

**"Tat" is slang-ish for Tattoo. :P You'll get why I used it like that later. And all questions will be answered soon. :) Enjoy:**

"Rei!" Mustang's furious banging nearly blew the door off its hinges. Rei wasn't answering her phone and didn't show up for "First Thursdays". (The first Thursday of every month, military personel gather at a bar, play card games, and tell stories of their battles and families). Rei loved talking to older military officials who have experienced more than she has. She's never missed First Thursdays.

"Rei Yoko Glaciurs! You better open this damn door--" Roy's yelling was halted when the door flew open and he was pulled into the apartment.

"Quit acting like a child, Mustang. I was going to reorganize my furniture, not my door. I like it on its hinges just fine." Rei closed her door and walked over to the kitchen counter. She poured some coffee and handed Roy a cup.

"Why don't you use your alchemy all the time, Rei?" Roy's always been curious, but always too scared to ask. Now that he was partcially drunk; it didn't matter.

"I like to feel..." Rei moved her hands around, trying to grasp at the right word, "...Normal." Roy's face made Rei elaborate. "I don't have to sleep, drink, eat, shower, use beauty products, even breathe. But, it's nice... Being able to take a deep beath and plunge into a pool, rather than just jump in and not have to worry about my lungs. Now, why are you here, Colonel?"

"You know what day it is today, right?"

"Well, yeah. It's a Friday." Rei did not see the point Roy was getting at, and decided to walk towards her couch and sit down.

"No. I- What?"

"It's three in the morning, Roy." Rei said, nonchalantly.

"Oh. I mean, the day yesterday was?"

"Well, by process of elimination... Thursday." Rei had counted on her fingers for added effect.

"Well, do you know which Thursday it is? I mean _was_." Roy was too drunk to notice her sarcasm.

"Yeah, the first. And on this note about stupid questions, do you know what your name is? Or maybe, do you know how drunk you are?" Rei mocked.

"Rei, it's First Thursdays! You know. Where we all get drunk and talk about whatever we need to. It's been a tradition for so long!" Roy slumped onto the couch next to Rei.

"I didn't feel like sitting around a bunch of drunks and have them babble on about their sex lives, or trying to grope me. And my _all_ time favorite, 'Hey sweet lips! Want to find my tattoo?'." Rei tried looked straight ahead, her thoughts went back to the note.

_**"..., Lust?"**_

Roy leaned forward and stared at Rei, "Why didn't you tell me that you hated First Thursdays?"

Rei stood up furiously, "Because I don't!" Rei walked over to her kitchen and started pacing around, "I don't know why I said that. Everything seems to be getting on my nerves. Even things I love. I went to the park a few days ago and froze the lake to ice skate. But, I got on the ice and moved forward a few paces and then, started pounding the ice." Rei pulled at some of her hair, "I don't know what's wrong with me!" Rei stopped and hugged herself, "I don't know who I am anymore.", She whispered.

Roy walked over to her and grabbed her arms, "Maybe, you should talk to someone. You know, about your past." Roy then realized that he was instantly sober.

Rei read his thoughts, "No use in talking to a drunk."

Roy smiled, "So you want to talk?" Roy went to push Rei's black bangs from her face. She slapped his hand away, before he could see her eyes.

"Not about that. About my parents, but later, you need rest, Mustang. Go home. We'll talk later today."

"Alright." Roy turned and opened her door. "You know." Roy turned his head to look at her, "You're Rei Yoko Glaciurs. That's all you can be. You just, need to find her." Roy walked out. Rei glanced towards her window.

Once Mustang was out of her apartment building, Rei spoke, "Come out, Envy."

"Hm. Well, Lust. I don't think he's your type at all." Envy flew through the open window and transformed into his normal self, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Quit calling me 'Lust'.", Rei growled.

"Well, that's who you are. After all, that neat tat on your chest says so." Envy smiled widely, "Our father wants to finish your transformation. After all, you need your spears and a new wardrobe."

"I am not going anywhere with you. And I remember having this very same tattoo when I was seven, it went away once I joined the military at age seventeen. And now it's back. I'm twenty-two now, Envy. it's been five years. Which means it's not real. And if it is, why now?" Rei crossed her arms, fog swirling around her hand.

"That's simple," Envy jumped off the counter, "Lust is dead, there's an opening, and you're our greatest canidate."

"Why? I bet there are a lot of stupid people in the world transmuting humans. Why me?" Rei's temper was begining to flare up.

"Because, sweet sister," Rei growled. "Your father, created a _living_ homunculi. His dream of making you a great alchemist, made you come back to the land of the living. But, you were transmutated all the same. You will be a powerful homunculi. And, with your ties to the military, people won't want to even try to kill you." Envy walked closer to Rei. "I mean, your boyfriend was the only one with enough balls to get rid of Lust in the first place. It would just devistate him, knowing he'd have to kill you. Even Scar would have trouble killing you, after what you did to help him and his brother."

"I thought you homunculi were so secretive."

"Don't you mean, '_us_ homunculi'?" Envy smirked and pushed his long palm tree-like hair out of the way.

"No. I. Do. Not." Rei gritted through her teeth.

"Keep denying. I did in the begining. But, trust me, "Envy leaned forward, "If you keep lying to yourself, it's not going to save your friends. They're better off without you. I _had_ to kill you're friend, the one with the kid, because he found out some secrets. He was digging through files, because he wanted to know more about you. And now, look where he is. Where his wife and daughter are. You're at fault as much as I am."

"Fuck off, Envy. I'm through speaking with you." Rei slashed at Envy, fog enveloping him. He was flung out the window, and it shut tightly.

Rei put a hand on her chest. _Please go away..._

**:) Just so nobody freaks out on me: I do not plan on making Roy and Rei get together. Although I would like to very much. :) Talk to you guys next time I update.**


	4. I Left For This Reason Alone

**I'm back! Whoo. I know it took me a while to be back. I have other things I'm working on. So yeah, no more excuses. Just writing!**

_Rei dropped two cardboard boxes onto the newly polished floor. Riza stood behind her, her arms empty. _

_"This is a nice apartment! It's so roomy. I'm glad you decided to move out of the dorms." Riza walked to the center of the "den" and looked at every small detail._

_Riza turned and looked at Rei. She hadn't moved a muscle, Rei was really good at that. "Why hadn't you moved out before?"_

_Rei pointed at the two lone boxes stacked onto eachother. "That's why."_

_"What?" Riza smiled, "I know it's always hard to find cardboard boxes! That's a silly reason for not moving out." _

_"You're missing the point Riza." Rei looked up, her petite mouth slid down diagonally. "My whole life comes down to two boxes. One filled with clothes and jewelry, the other a photo album, shoes, and a picture frame. I can actually name the things that I own. Riza, can you do that?"_

_Riza didn't say anything._

_Rei then laughed, "I guess that leaves more room for new things and with my pay, I can totally "pimp" this place out." _

_Riza smiled, "I'll help you with the decor. After all, that's what friends are for."_

_"Thanks, Riza. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rei picked up the top box and walked into the bedroom. She placed the box by the closet. _

_"I think you would have done fine. I mean, you did meet Mustang first." Riza smirked._

_Rei spun around fast, "Are you trying to imply something Riza?" Rei's face turned red and Riza could see little hints of it in the breaks of her bangs._

_"Oh? Little me? I didn't say a word." Riza turned and started for the door. Rei looked in horror and ran after Riza._

_"Wait Riza! Tell me what you mean!" _

Rei smiled at her photo album, the pages worn down from excessive turning. When Rei ran after Riza, she spun around and snapped a picture of Rei's face. She looked hilarious. Her trip down memory lane was cut short when a pulling sensation was felt on her pant leg. She looked down and sensed two pairs of eyes staring up at her; begging to be fed.

"Alright, Thunder" the Doberman "and Kasumi." the cat. "I'll feed you." Rei went to the kitchen and pulled out each food container and dumped them into their seperate bowls. Rei looked towards her clock, which was useless because of her eyes. _It's 9 am. I better head to the base so I can see how well Ed fights_. After feeding her animals, she changed into her military uniform and traveled through the air towards the outside arena.

Rei stopped halfway there_. Envy_... Rei sped her flight and landed on the roof, high above the military arena and waited for her prey.

Edward was being watched by King Bradley for his yearly battle analysis. He was pitted against a normal soldier, his next battle would be against an alchemist. The soldier got ready for the sound of the gun to start the fight. Ed stood across from him, his automail hand twitching with anticipation. The gun fired and the soldier lunged at Ed. He side stepped the soldier's advance and kicked him in the lower back, to avoid the soft spot on the spine. The soldier **(I'm going to just call him Jeff, since it's too hard to keep repeating "the soldier")**. laid on the ground for a few moments, then pushed himself up onto his feet. **Jeff (told you I would do it) **ran towards Ed again and faked a punch towards his abdomen. Ed went to block the low attack, but was punched in the face and went flying down towards the white line.

Ed flipped backwards to quickly get up, while Jeff ran towards him. Ed crouched down and swung his leg, tripping Jeff. Ed stared at Jeff, waiting for him to get up and attack. But, Jeff stayed down, his hand inside his jacket. Jeff finally stood up, but he didn't move. He just stood there. Then, Jeff went to reveal what was in his jacket.

An arrow made of ice cut through the sky and pierced Jeff in the shoulder, the pain made him drop his hidden gun. All rifles were pointed at Jeff, but everyone's eyes were pointed towards the roof of the military base. Those who had been in the military for a long time, knew that it was Major Rei Yoko Glaciurs.

Ed looked for the person who had just tried to save him. His eyes widened when he saw a woman diving from the roof.

It was Rei. She kept sky diving until she flipped and landed on her feet. Rei then ran at lightning speed towards the assaliant and kicked him in the face.

"IT'S ENVY! GET KING BRADLEY TO SAFETY!" Rei yelled towards the crowd. Listening to what she said, Bradley's body guards escorted him quickly from the scene.

Envy transformed and stood in front of Rei. "Thanks for ruining my enterance, sister."

"Shut up Envy." Rei slashed at him with water. Envy dodged the attack and lunged at Rei, his arm turned into a blade. "Two can play at that game," Rei spoke as she melted her stomach, so the blade slashed through her. She solidifide and made huge ice blades come out from her arm. She clicked them together and blocked Envy's blade with her right arm and slashed at his stomach with her left. Envy jumped back and pulled his wrist band off.

Rei's eyes widened when he showed its buttons. "The... The Alchemy..."

"Deflecting Necklace. That's right, Rei Rei." Envy smiled and twirled the necklace around on his finger. "I'm taking you prisoner." Envy flung the necklace at Rei, in mid-air, it opened up like a claw. Rei went to move, when a voice shouted out:

"STOP!" Envy froze completely as did the necklace. A blond girl of 14 appeared standing among the crowd. She was holding a metal headband. Her green eyes locked onto Rei.

"I found you, Yoko." The girl smiled and ran towards the center ring. Rei stood there, frozen.

_No! You're in danger! Vida... Don't..._

Vida reached Rei and stood in front of her. "I want to know why you left five years ago, Yoko." Vida put on her headband. "But, I want to hear it from you, not my power." Vida studied what little of Rei's face she could see. "Why?"

Rei sensed the affect on Envy was wearing off. Rei grabbed Vida and pushed her far away from her. "This is why I left, Vida."

Vida was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL REI!? WHY DID YOU PUSH ME!?" Vida shouted at her, her eyes closed from the dust that collected in her eyes. _I couldn't let him hurt you. _Rei's voice entered Vida's mind. But, Rei hadn't spoke out loud. A sickening ripping sound was heard throughout the ring. Vida painfully opened her eyes, and saw Rei standing in front of Vida, her arms stretched out. Envy's blade had ripped through Rei's abdomen and the necklace was attached to Rei.

"REI!"

And... She fell to the ground, unconcious. Her alchemy was being blocked and she could not heal herself.

The mighty Rei Yoko lost a fight, but no one expected it to be like this.

Envy picked up Rei and ran off.

_This is why I left Vida... I couldn't let him hurt you..._

**:) See ya next time**


	5. ClearIce

**Heyas. I'm back.**

No one ever saw it coming. Rei covered in blood, standing before a young woman no one had laid eyes on before. A young woman whose name meant life. Vida. Her powers could stop anyone, make anyone do something, just by saying it. Her voice could convince the world around her to crumble into ruin. The only thing she could not do was make someone fall in love, or bring someone back to life. No one expected the the very object of Rei's obsession would be her downfall. Rei would never have been so careless as to get hurt while saving someone. She always said that it was stupid to do that, because if you were hurt; you wouldn't be able to help them anymore. Everyone took the news a little differently than the rest. They either gave into their sorrowful thoughts or took action and blamed someone. Mustang was no exception...

He sat staring at his gloved palms, desperation written upon his face. Edward and Alphonse sat across from him, watching as his face changed every few moments. Vida leaned against a wall, covered in Rei's blood. She wrapped her arms around her chest and tried not to show emotion to these strangers.

"This is your fault." Roy moved his head and glared at Vida.

"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily.

"Rei was fine until you shoved your way into her fight. The only thing that ever gets Rei hurt is the stupidity of bystanders." Roy stood up forcibly and walked passed Vida.

"How dare you say that this is my fault! It's the milirary's fault! The military took Yoko away from me in the first place!" Vida shot forward and screamed at Roy, "Yoko may be one of the strongest people I have ever met, but she is not invincible! I bet you were the one who ordered her to fight the homunculi! You stupid moron!"

"No, miss. That would be my part in this." Vida turned around and saw King Bradley standing in the door way. He looked at the group sadly and wrinkled his nose.

Roy saluted him, while the other three watched him intently.

"I understand that you will want a few days leave to try and hunt down Major Glaciurs." King Bradley spoke to Roy.

"Yes I do." Mustang nodded and gripped onto the window pane behind him.

"But you must understand that only Glaciurs can escape her fate." Bradley sat down on the couch Roy had been sitting on. "That is why I respect your feelings, Colonel. But I cannot grant them."

Roy looked shocked. Everyone looked towards him to watch his expression turn into anger. "Major Glaciurs is the strongest alchemist in this building. How can you say that I can not go and help her? If the homunculi have her, then she must be in peril!"

"She is the strongest, I agree. Which makes it easier for me to say no to your intentions." King Bradley looked down at his hands, "Losing her is a tragedy, but losing a Colonel like yourself, Mustang, will be harder on everyone here. If she comes back; which I do believe she will, then we know she is strong enough to last longer in this military branch. Everyone is tested at some point in life and because Glaciurs is powerful in her alchemy, it means her test will be harder."

Vida violently shook as anger overtook her. "What is the name that you gave her as an alchemist?"

King Bradley looked at the blonde, "Clear-Ice." He stated simply.

"News flash: Ice MELTS, King Bradley. It doesn't last forever. Yoko may die because of YOUR stupidity, but I am not going to stand around and listen to your cowardly reasons for not going to save her." Vida stormed out of the room.

Ed looked over at Al, "I guess that means were going to go help. After all..." He then looked over at Roy, "You did say she is going to be our new teacher."

* * *

Rei opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her chamber. Her first reaction was to hold her throbbing head, but her arms were pinned down.

_'Why am I here?_' She asked herself frantically_. 'Why are my emotions going haywire?_' Normally Rei doesn't feel emotions or lose her sense of reality, but now she was panicing and in a lot of pain; things she hadn't experienced since she was a teen.

"The transformation is almost complete." A lone voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who are you?" Rei's voice came out raspy.

"That does not concern you right now."

"Why the hell not?" Rei yelled out to the voice.

"I applaud your father's research, Glaciurs. He was able to create such a wonderous being, easy to manipulate into a homunculus." It called out again.

Pain shot through Rei's heart as a red light emanated from a hole in the wall to her right.

"I am your creator, Lust." Three Philosopher's Stones floated into the room and landed in a triangle on Rei's stomache. The melted into her skin and started to change her form. Her bangs over one eye grew shorter to reveal a pupil common amongst homunculi, her hair became more messy, and her body shape became more curvy. She gasped at the pain the transformation caused.

_'Roy.'_ Rei closed her eyes and imagined when they first met.

* * *

_Rei lay on a hospital bed, an IV drip connected her to a bag on the hospital stand. She opened her eyes and winced at the white light that came through her dark bangs. She looked around when she heard another person's breathing. _

_"Good morning." A raven-haired man said. He sat next to her holding a notebook and pen. He wore a military uniform and had a bandaid on his forehead. "My name is Roy Mustang. You must be Rei Yoko Glaciurs."_

_Rei nodded, "Yes I am." She sat up and held her head, "What happened?"_

_"You were taking your fighting enterance exam for the military when a man ran up and tried to shoot King Bradley. You threw yourself in front of him and caught the bullet in your stomache. You subdued him before passing out." Roy informed._

_"Oh." Rei sat still, awkward at how quickly the conversation ended. _

_"King Bradley sent me here to tell you that you passed the exam." Rei looked over at him. "What name did you want as an Alchemist?" _

_"Clear-Ice." She informed him._

_"Well then," Roy wrote down a few things before he looked up and smiled, "Welcome to the military, Clear-Ice."_

_

* * *

_

... Then her mind went completely blank, void of the pain that she had just experienced.

The restraints around her came apart. She sat up and looked around, taking in the new sight she held.

"Lust." The voice entered her mind.

"Is that my name?" She called back.

"Yes it is, my child."

"Father?" Lust called out as the door clanked loudly. The door opened slightly as clothes and boots were thrown into the chamber. Lust blinked and took off her military uniform to adorn the red and black leather. The black boots were skin tight as were the gloves.

"Test out your power." Another command came from behind the door.

Lust couldn't figure out what her power was. She stared intensely at the wall before she felt realization hit her. She pointed her finger at the wall.

"Bang." She said as her finger grew longer and pierced the wall.

**That is what I have after all that waiting.**


	6. Antagonizing the Flame

**Back once more :)**

_Vida walked through a grave yard filled with military gravestones. She read each name, hoping that her older brother's name would not be on any one of them. She looked up, her blond hair blowing in front of her face. Between each strand she saw glimpses of a dark figure, standing in front of a medium sized gravestone. _

_Vida pushed the hair from her face to see that the figure had disappeared. She looked around for the person, but when it was nowhere to be found, she ran over to the gravestone and say "Major Tony Gabriel" written on it. Vida stared at the gravestone for a few moments and collapsed onto the ground, her knees buckling under her. _

_"How many times have you had this dream, dear Vida?" A woman's sultry voice came from behind Vida._

_She looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. _

_"Who are you?" Vida asked strongly. Lightning crackled above her, blowing Vida's hair everywhere as the wind changed speeds. Rain poured down from the darkening sky. _

_"Your worst nightmare." The voice growled out. It screeched loudly, crumbling Tony's gravestone behind Vida. White powder flew around Vida, obscuring her view from the world around her._

_

* * *

_

Vida opened her eyes quickly and sat up. Her hair was a mess and her breath was fast.

Ed sat on the couch of the hotel room, going over a large map of the city. Random lines, circles, and words were laid out over the crinkled paper. It had been three months since Rei had been kidnapped.

"Are you okay, Vida?" Ed asked as he looked over her worried form.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lightly grumbled her response. Vida threw the blanket from her body and swung her legs around to jump off of the bed. She looked down and saw some mud crusted on her knees and the long black overshirt she was wearing had a white powder on it in random spots. Vida pulled her pony tail from behind her, over her shoulder and felt the tips.

'_My hair is wet.'_ Vida stared down at her bare feet. '_This has never happened before.'_

She looked up at Ed, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Ed nodded as he traced his finger along the map.

Vida stood up, went into the bathroom and called out, "Where's Alphonse?"

"He went to go meet up with somebody." Ed smirked lightly and looked up at the bathroom door. The squeaking of the shower nob and running water could be heard. Ed grabbed the map and tore it to shreds, throwing it about the hotel room.

He grabbed a walkie talkie from underneath the table and spoke into it.

"Phase one is complete. Lust has infiltrated the girl's dreams and I have torn up the map." He spoke into it, his voice changing into Envy's as his body transformed into its original form.

"Excellent Envy." A deep voice came from inside the contraption. "Phase two will start tomorrow. I will send Lust after the three brats when the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother return to the hotel room in the morning."

"What do you want me to do until then?" Envy asked.

"I want you to stay close to Lust and help her with the objective she is working at now."

"What is she doing now? I thought her part would be over until Phase two?" Envy walked over to the window and grimaced at the horrible rainy weather outside.

The voice paused for a moment, "She is tracking all of the Flame Alchemist's moves."

Envy scoffed, "Sounds fun."

Envy opened the window and jumped out, transforming into a dog. He ran down an alley, heading towards Roy Mustang's apartment.

* * *

Lust stood under on the roof across the street from Roy's apartment.

Roy walked by the window on occasion, yelling into his phone and throwing papers around. If he wasn't so busy, he could just look out of his window and see Lust standing on the roof, cloaked and watching him with her piercing purple eyes.

"I wonder if he's still looking for her." Lust spoke lightly into the walkie talkie.

"Most likely, yes. He hasn't been able to actually do any of the tracking yet. But, he has been trying to pull some strings."

"For three months?" Lust looked down. "Human emotions can be so confusing."

"And to think you used to have emotions Lust." Silence. "But don't worry about him, he cannot do much because of his emotions."

"I'm not worrying. That would be just another petty emotion." Lust responded lightly.

She turned off the walkie talkie after silence followed on it for a while. Lust looked up as Roy slammed down the phone on its reciever and slumped into his chair. He grabbed onto his glass of bourbon and went to take a drink, but shook his head and set it down, shoving the glass away from himself.

"He shouldn't underestimate the power of flame." Lust stood in the same spot for quite some time before Envy ran up to her in his human form.

"I just got word from Father. He wants us to antagonize Mustang a little bit."

Lust turned on the walkie talkie and set it to a different frequency. "When do you want us to annoy Mustang?"

"Now." Came their father's response.

"Alright." Lust turned off the walkie talkie again and set it on her hip. She pointed her finger like a gun and stretched it out. It pierced the window and went right through Roy's glass of bourbon. She retracted her finger quickly.

Roy jumped back and looked through his window. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed his phone to call Riza, no doubt.

"Was that antagonizing enough?" Lust asked Envy. He nodded as they watched Roy slam down his phone again and grab his gloves.

"This will definately be fun." Envy smirked.

**There we go. :)**


End file.
